This invention relates generally to clothing and more particularly concerns women's undergarments.
The inclusion in the structure of a bra of concealed pouches for storing various types of articles is known. Some bras have storage cases attached externally to the cups. Such devices are generally conspicuous and disruptive of the figure line. They also can be a source of embarrassment if access is necessary in a public place. Others provide one or more compartments accessible from the inside of one or both of the cups. This design can be more aesthetically appealing but is less comfortable and less accessible and does not resolve the embarrassment problem for the wearer. Still others fix a zippered compartment to the inside of the bra across the inside portions of the cups and the cleavage area. This improves aesthetics and accessibility but, because the inelasticity of the compartment at its zipper closure and along the fixed seam between the compartment and the bra renders a significant portion of the entire garment inelastic, the bra is uncomfortable and not well suited to its purpose. Other bras contour an accessible pocket to portions of the bra other than the cups. Such pockets afford little usable storage space unless they add undesirable extensions to the bra which would otherwise be unnecessary. Bras of this type also require vertically aligned closures because of space limitations, but vertical closures make the contents most inaccessible. Finally, bras generally are made of nonabsorbent material while sports bras are made of material which will readily absorb perspiration. However, no known bra combines absorbent body contacting surfaces in combination with a non-absorbent wall protecting the contents of a storage pouch.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a bra with a storage pouch which does not significantly alter the universal elasticity of the bra. Another object of this invention is to provide a bra with a storage pouch having a stretchable closure. A further object of this invention is to provide a bra with a storage pouch which does not use a zipper. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a bra with a storage pouch which is easily accessible from inside the bra through an upper horizontal opening. It is also an object of this invention to provide a bra with a storage pouch which does not require the otherwise unnecessary addition of extensions to the bra structure. Still another object of this invention is to provide a bra with a storage pouch which is concealed, yet comfortable. An additional object of this invention is to provide a perspiration absorbent bra with a storage pouch which protects its contents from damage due to moisture.